


HoneyBee

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 04:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10631922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hot Shot needs to let loose





	

he sits in his room half-buzzed and half-drunk, so...half and half, he's high and drunk? if that could even be a thing. his processor reels into thoughts of that sweet and fun loving Bee who is on Optimus' team,  he thinks back to the first time he heard Bee giggle. 

 _Primus strike him down now,_ he would do anything for Bumblebee, that laugh, that giggle. 

He'll admit that probably turned him on more than anything, he can still hear it in his audio receptors too! primus! 

his digits laced around his spike firmly as he hummed softly to himself leaning on the berth, he tries to imagine that its Bee's servo and not his own that's rubbing soft circles in his spike right now. 

He'll never be able to get close to Bee like this, not with that slaggin' loner cyber-ninja keep his optics on him and watching him closely, oh he noticed, he knew that Prowl had a soft spot for the yellow and black mech who wouldn't? even the Prime does!

he pictures both of their frames offlined and buried as he kisses Bee deeply in his processor, he groans as he feels his climax reach an end lubricant dripping on his digits.

he removes his servo as he cleans it, optics closed as he falls into a peaceful recharge, his dreams filled with his sweet sweet honeybee.

**Author's Note:**

> *flies into the sun.*


End file.
